Eleutheroi (Egypt
Machimoi (Native Egyptian Infantry) The Machimoi were an important part of Aigyptian society long before the arrival of the Hellenes and the new Pharoanic dynasty of the Ptolemaioi. Aigyptian society consisted, aside from the royal family, primarily of the priests, the warriors--or Machimoi, and the farmers. These men are drawn from the largest section of the Machimoi, and armed with several javelins, a sword, and a shield, and armored with a light cuirass and mass-produced helmet. They are competent in basic wartime and garrison duties, but should not be expected to succeed in combat against well-trained units or in other daunting situations. They may once have been a warrior class, but for hundreds of years many of the Machimoi have spent most of their lives farming or trading, not fighting. The Ptolemaioi eventually organized the Machimoi class into three distinct levels: the 5-aroura machimoi, the 7-aroura Machimoi, and the Machimoi epilektoi. The machimoi epilektoi formed the auxiliary phalanx at Raphia, and may not have existed until the reforms leading up to the Raphia campaign. The 5-aroura Machimoi served as light troops: Toxotai, Akontistai, and the like, and may have been part of the recruitment pool for the Phulakitai, the regional police. These are the 7-aroura Machimoi, who likely saw extensive use on a reserve basis in the Ptolemaic fleets, in various garrisons both in Aigyptos and overseas, and on both sides of the many civil wars which wracked the Ptolemaic state from the late third century on. While this population initially consisted almost exclusively of native Aigyptians, years of immigration and Hellenization have changed the makeup of the Machimoi to a considerable degree. While it still maintained a native Aigyptian character, the vast majority of Machimoi had first- or second-generation Hellenic, Asian, Galatian, or Thraikian ancestors. Machimoi Phalangitai (Machimoi Native Phalanx) The Machimoi are Aigyptioi natives who have been conscripted to fight in the traditional Makedonian fashion. They are armed with all the standard phalanx equipment including the sarissa, the Phrygian cap, and the small Illyrian shield. They wear quilted cloth armor due to the harsh Aigyptian climate. They are reputable enough fighters, but have a history of rebellion, so they are far more expensive than most troops of the same caliber. This has to be dealt with though, since the Ptolemaioi simply do not have the numbers of Hellenes to fill their armies with. Machimoi have decent morale and can be relied upon as capable troops. Their weaknesses are the same as any pike phalanx, in that they are immobile and prone to flank attacks and missile fire. If used accordingly, they will give good account of themselves. Historically, the Machimoi were used with good effect at Rhaphia and other battles. Once they realized their own power, however, they soon began to revolt against their Hellenic and Makedonian rulers. The Ptolemaioi looked for different racial groups to settle in Aigyptos to counter this disparity, and ended up importing large amounts of Ioudaioi and Galatai to fill the ranks. Still, the Machimoi were used as a necessity, and often gave good accounts of themselves in battle. Aithiopikoi Toxotai (Ethiopian Archers) Skirmishers form the backbone of any Ethiopian army, especially bowmen. Hunting being an important part in Ethiopian life, at least in the interior plains and mountains means there is no shortage of able archers to call upon from the Ethiopian lands. In addition to their bow, every archer also carries a club for close combat should it happen, and they also carry shields. Depending on from which region these archers are raised, some might march to war in simple tunics while others prefer to fight without. As long as these archers are used in their intended battlefield role, that of archery they will do their duty well and should they be caught in close combat their clubs & shields will help them a bit, but a wise general should not expect these men to hold out in any prolonged melee. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia; the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanized and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellenes and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D’mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab’yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armor when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. Hanatim Kushim (Ethiopian Light Spearmen) Even though archery and skirmishing is the mainstay method of war in Ethiopia, close combat also plays an important part, in which spearmen are used. These men are equipped with spears, shields and helmets which quality might change depending who is levying these troops, either it be a native king of the many small mountain kingdoms or a Sabaean general recruiting troops for a campaign. These spearmen can be expected to do their job well as light line infantry, but their lack of armor means they will have problems facing heavier equipped infantry and might be at a disadvantage against missile troops firing from an angle not covered by their shields. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia; the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanized and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellenes and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D’mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab’yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armor when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. Aithiopikoi Machairophoroi (Ethiopian Swordsmen) Ethiopian Swordsmen are in most cases raised from the population living along the coastlands of the Erythrean Sea by foreign overlords or Ethiopian rulers heavily influenced by foreigners and their ways. These men are equipped with helmets & shields only as body armor would only burden a soldier in the hot climate of Ethiopia. They also carry swords and javelins into battle. These men are the elite among Ethiopian troops, and can be expected to fulfil their role as assault infantry as long as properly used. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia; the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanized and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellenes and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D’mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab’yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armor when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. Aithiopikoi Hippeis (Ethiopian Cavalry) The Ethiopians living in the low coastlands share many cultural traits with the people of Sab’yn, including religious practices. These cavalrymen are drawn from these peoples and are often recruited from the higher ends of Ethiopian society, the families of the nobles and priests. They are equipped with lances and swords in addition to helmets and shields. In battle they can be expected to fight bravely, but as long as they are used properly. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia; the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanized and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellens and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D’mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab’yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armor when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. Ethiopians were accustomed to cavalry warfare, but only as skirmishers, which is why cavalrymen like these would only be raised by Sabaean influence or under Sabaean rule. Hoplitai Troglodutikes (Red Sea Hoplites) Hoplitai Troglodutikes (Erythraian Sea Hoplites) are mostly Hellenic colonists who were drawn to the Erythraian Sea coast. After initial exploration Ptolemaioi founded colonies in there to hunt elephants and trade with the natives and as far as India. Local garisson forces took part in those hunts and many of the veterans remained on those colonies after retiring. As in each Hellenic polis, a local force of hoplites would be summoned at time of need. Having completed the rigorous "ephebike askesis" they would be ready to fight against their enemies and as such the rigorous demands for citizenship have been lowered to whomever is available. The enemies aren't hoplites or Phallangitai. They are the skirmishers and spearmen of the Troglodytai, the fierce archers of Meroe and Inner Aithiopia, and maybe even the lightly armored but deadly Sabaioi. Hellenic discipline and courage can win the day, but not by underestimation of those enemies. Against those, while retaining the same offensive equipment, (spear and aspis shield), bronze muscle cuirass and linothorax have been dumped in favor of lighter quilted armour. It is easier to wear in the tropics as ancient Aigyptioi had proven. No pteryges, as they add to weight and can raise body temperature. A trusty "machaira" compliments their equipment too. Their helmet is an evolved Boiotian, the ideal helmet for providing some sort of eye protection in the desert and african coast. Their aspis has no bronze coating, relying on elephant skin instead. Natives had been using such an arrangement, for some time. Now Hoplitai Troglodutikes must do the same. Historically Ptolemaioi were very interested in the southern regions of their domain. Akte Troglodutike or the coast of the Troglodutes was perhaps the "wild, unexplored" frontier of the time. The rising elephant hunts as well as the trade with Sabaioi and Indoi, led to the founding of a series of Colonies, with Filotera, "founded by Satyr Ptolemaioi general when he was sent hunting elephants in Troglodytiki" (Strabo,16,4-5) being the first. Soon enough, Arsinoe Troglodytiki, Berenike Troglodytiki, Ptolemais of the Elephantotheron (Elephant hunters) were founded. As frontiermen always do, those people cared more for what someone could do, not the purity of his Hellenic blood. Thus Hellenised Aigyptians and other nationals could be there and perfectly fit in. However rich and promising their situation was, their enemies were at the doors as to a Troglodyte which many of them were, the Colonists were godly rich. The local hoplites fight as ekdromoi mostly, since this is the only way they can effectively deal with the fluid battlefield environment in that area. Colonies in that region existed for many centuries and that was due, in no small part to the ability of their inhabitants to defend them. Category:Eleutheroi